weak
by 4get
Summary: she was not weak physicaly... he had made her stronger..but she was weak... read & review warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: NO.OWN.NARUTO. DX

Paring: naru/hina

Rating: strong T?

Genrer: romance? Angst, tragic

**WARNING**: character death, attempt suicide.

* * *

[ **weak**

* * *

She was weak and she knew this...

She had always been a failure.

Always been unnoticed, unappreciated, unvalued, unloved… and the list could go on…

She was broken …

Self degrading feelings overflowed her heart and mind…

[she was nothing absolutely _**nothing**_…

She gave up.

Then she noticed him … a little boy who seemed to be just like her.

Treated the same way she had always been treated.

Tossed aside by all society.

But he always kept going, never giving up, always giving victory cries, claming that he would one day be the strongest, the best acknowledged…

He worked so hard.

That day she realized she could do the same …

he became her motivation, her inspiration, and from that day on she observed him.

From a distance she would fallow, unbeknown to him that he made her stronger.

Years passed and soon what started as admiration turned to something so much deeper.

She had always admired him.

She had always fallowed in his steps .

He was her hero and it did not take long for the boy to also notice her …

She reminded him so much of him self …

Trying hard to get noticed, to also be acknowledged, to be cherished…

And he did, he did all that just for her …

He came to love her …

And she tried so hard to become strong… she became strong just for him…

Because of him.

But she was still weak, and she knew this now.

She had gotten stronger because that was the only way she could keep up with him. She had silently bowed that she would always fallow in his steps… to become stronger.

To always be with him,

[they had promised each other …

But now he had taken a step she could not take …

She was strong but so weak…

Why couldn't she take this step…?

She had promised damn it!

_And she brought the cold steel blade to her wrist again… _

[promises were meant to be kept…

He had chuckled after he had told her that.

That day and she held his cold body in her arms.

How much blood had he lost?

She held him tighter bringing him closer to her as he let her know that this time she didn't have to fallow …

That this time she didn't need to come with him to be together…

And she kissed his cold, cold lips so tenderly, as she told him again and again that it didn't matter…

As she promised she would still fallow…

They would always be together …

_And the blade pierced her pale skin… slowly letting the dark liquid trail down her wrist…_

How many times had she done this?

How many scars where under those bandages?

...Scars that proved her futile effort to keep her promise to him…

Why couldn't she do it?

Why couldn't she become strong enough to always fallow … to always be with him?

Why was she so weak?…

This was not such a hard step to take...

She had always fallowed... She had always been there with him…

_And as tears rolled down her cheeks… she apologized time and time again, asking for his forgiveness…_

Because this time she could not fallow, she could not keep their promise …

Because she was weak …

Because she was still a failure.

She was so strong…

…but so weak …

And she knew this now …

**

* * *

**

**I'll expect review for this …please be welcomed too. :D and don't forget my cookie! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

ok so if you are checking this you will be surprised to find this notice.. sorry

i have decided to quit fan fiction. but i have trusted my friend IamRuruChan with all my stories as well as their continuation. she is a great writer in my opinion, so i do hope you visit her page to review my old stories as well as hers. she is doing me a grate favor by adopting my stories because i did not wish for them to go to waste

i will also like to add my gratitude to all those readers that supported me through out the years. thank you from the bottom of my heart.

ps: if you do not find one of your favorite stories in her page wait a little till she begins loading them up. if there is any problems or questions she says to PM her because she will definitely try to get it done.

link: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u/ 1700727 / i _ am _ ruru _ chan


End file.
